


Moving On

by lizardwriter



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's moved on, but can Naomi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from the prompt: Skins, Katie/Naomi, the past is gone but something might be found to take its place.

“You fucking have to move on, Naomi. She’s gone. She’s moved on. She’s dating other people.”

“You’re one to talk. Like I don’t know that you visit Freddie’s grave every week, even though you weren’t even all that fond of him after he dumped you for Effy. Like you’re not still living in my fucking house, even though she’s moved out and gone off to uni and your family’s bought another house,” Naomi snaps back, reaching the end of her patience.

“It’s a fucking tiny house, and you know my mother!” Katie argues. “But if it’s that much of a fucking problem, I’ll move out. I didn’t realise that having someone to hold your hair back when you’re puking ‘cause you’ve been drowning your sorrows at the bottom of a whiskey bottle _again_ was such an inconvenience.”

The violent pang of nausea hits Naomi square in the gut, and it isn’t whiskey this time. She swallows hard. “Because you’re always such a peach to live with. I’ve never held your hair back while _you_ puked. Like I don’t have to listen to constant ridicule about what I choose to wear around my own fucking house. Like I’ve never had to kick out one of your nameless faceless shags in the morning when you’re too hungover to do so,” she manages to retort, but her mouth’s gone dry.

“Right, well, I’ll go then,” Katie says curtly, her jaw muscles tightening and her eyes narrowing as she starts to turn away.

Naomi sighs and reaches out to grab her wrist. “Katie-“

“Get off me, bitch!” Katie growls yanking her arm away, and it’s when she turns back to glare that Naomi catches the glimmer of tears welling in her eyes.

It does something to her, then. Something she really hadn’t expected it to. Her stomach twists in knots. Her mouth opens and shuts, looking for words that have abandoned it. “Katie,” she finally says again, softly this time.

“What?!” Katie demands as the first tear trickles its way down her cheek.

Completely without her official consent, Naomi’s body surges forward, her hand reaching out to cup Katie’s neck, pulling her towards her. Her lips slam against Katie’s that kiss back so much more eagerly than she’d anticipated.

Something tingles inside of her that she hasn’t felt for a long time.

Katie pulls away all too soon, and Naomi’s not surprised at the slap that stings her cheek immediately afterwards.

“Before you even suggest it, I know you’re not Emily,” Naomi says, and Katie closes her mouth. It’s true, she realises. She wasn’t even wishing that Katie was Emily.

They stare silently at each other for a minute, Naomi’s heart racing in her chest, her lips aching for more.

“I need a fucking drink,” Katie mutters, shoulders hunching forward as she marches past Naomi and opens the liquor cabinet.

\--

Naomi’s verging on very tipsy when Katie finally speaks again. Her voice is so quiet that Naomi has to strain her ears to hear it.

“I don’t want to move out.”

Naomi rests a tentative hand over where Katie’s rests on the couch beside her. “You don’t have to.”

It’s apparently not the answer that Katie’s searching for because she snatches her hand away.

Naomi tries again.  “I don’t want you to.”

Katie’s dark brown eyes come up to meet hers, then, and she looks so uncharacteristically vulnerable that Naomi almost wants to scoff, to tease her, to do anything to break the seriousness of the moment.

She doesn’t though, she stays silent and looks back, waiting for Katie’s response.

A moment later Katie’s eyes drop to her lips, and she feels a shiver run through her.

Katie leans in slowly, hesitantly, as if feeling the situation out. Naomi knows better than to make her come all the way to her, so she meets her half way.

This kiss is nothing like their first one. It’s tender and soft, and wrought with emotion.

When Katie pulls away this time, she lingers close, rather than pushing Naomi away. She leans her forehead against Naomi’s and trails her fingers through her hair.

“Are you sure you’re not just-“

“She’s the past, and the past is gone,” Naomi interrupts, before Katie can voice her insecurities. “I can’t bring it back, and I don’t know that I want to.” It’s weird to say it aloud, but, despite her moping, these feelings have been building in her for a while. She knew exactly what had made everything over the past several months bearable, and it was sitting right in front of her. 

“So what am I, then?” Katie demands, leaning away, her tone incredulous, as if she thinks Naomi’s just bluffing.

It’s a good question, and it takes Naomi a few minutes before she has the answer.

“You’re what takes its place. The past’s, I mean. You’re the future, Katie Fitch.”

Katie’s face breaks in to a pleased grin, and she sits up a little taller. “Damn straight! I’m glad you fucking finally realised that.”

 


End file.
